


Liar, Liar

by dee_thehoneybee



Series: Jason and Malcolm [4]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dee_thehoneybee/pseuds/dee_thehoneybee
Summary: When Jason suggested Malcolm meet his family, Malcolm had to draw the line. It had been fun believing in the late night fantasy of having a lasting and fulfilling relationship, but now he was starting to get nervous.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Jason and Malcolm [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663702
Kudos: 15





	Liar, Liar

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous: Hi love, I’ve really enjoyed your story with Jason and Malcom! It’s been nice seeing Malcom having significant other who understands his problems and still wants to stay with him. No rush at all, I just have a request for them - could you like, have Jason be in Eve spot? They get into an argument during a date maybe and Jason shows up at Malcom’s place to work things out/devils tango? Again, no rush!! Take all the time you need! Thanks and have a good day :) ❤️

Malcolm didn’t have normal relationships. He had convinced himself of the fact years before meeting Jason. And even though Jason had charmed his way into Malcolm’s life and made himself comfortable with Malcolm’s trauma, Malcolm still didn’t trust his ability to maintain a stable relationship.

He was Malcolm Bright after all (better known as Malcolm Whitly). And Malcolm Whitly was the son of a serial killer, a man who’d gone to therapy since he was eleven, and sleeps chained to a wall. How any of that translated to a normal, functioning relationship was any wonder to Malcolm.

So when Jason suggested Malcolm meet his family, Malcolm had to draw the line. It had been fun believing in the late night fantasy of having a lasting and fulfilling relationship, but now he was starting to get nervous.

At dinner that night, Malcolm started to sweat, hands shaking as he frantically excused himself from the table. He mumbled an apology about needing some fresh air and how the steak sat badly on his stomach. Then he bumped into the waiter, two tables, and the hostess on the way out the door. He didn’t come back to the table after that.

He texted Jason an apology about food poisoning and walked home. There, he stayed up all night, kicking himself for the poor performance. Jason assured him everything was fine, but everything was not fine. Malcolm was worried he was in too deep.

He had never gone this far with a partner before, never been so intimate. Jason wanted to introduce Malcolm to his family? What was next? Move in?

Things were moving too quickly for Malcolm. He needed out.

The next morning when Jason called, Malcolm didn’t pick up.

Malcolm tried to go on with his daily routine. He fed Sunshine, read his daily affirmations, and walked to work, interviewed suspects, had coffee, and caught a killer. This was his normal. Dealing with relationships was not.

But it quickly became apparent Malcolm couldn’t avoid his troubles forever when Jason showed up at his apartment night. Around eleven, Malcolm heard a knock at the door and he opened it with great hesitation.

“Jason… Hi.” Malcolm stood awkwardly in the half-open doorway. He wasn’t sure whether to invite Jason inside or continue the conversation there. He felt trapped. He didn’t want to end things here and there, but he didn’t want to prolong the experience either. He already felt like his heart was going to explode.

“Hi.” Jason didn’t look angry, just concerned. “You weren’t returning my calls so I came over to check on you. Is everything alright?”

“Perfect! Never felt better actually.”

“Okay… It’s just, last night you said you might have food poisoning.”

“Right. That. Turns out I was wrong. And I’m feeling much better now so you don’t have to worry about me.”

Jason didn’t look like he believed Malcolm at all. And if that were true, Malcolm wouldn’t blame him. His ability to lie was absolutely pathetic, but it was better than the alternative. He couldn’t tell Jason the truth that the idea of meeting his family and advancing their relationship scared him more than any killer he had put behind bars.

“Do you mind if I come inside?”

“Sure.”

Jason gravitated toward the couch and sat down. Malcolm followed and took a seat on the opposite end. It was very different from their normal routine, where Malcolm would curl up next to Jason and rest his head on Jason’s shoulder. This arrangement was a lot less personal.

“I talked to my mom this morning. She said she’d be glad to have you over for dinner sometime.”

“Dinner? That–sounds fun.”

Jason wasn’t convinced.

“You’re lying to me, Malcolm. I knew it freaked you out last night. Are you really so worried about meeting my parents that you would fake getting food poisoning?”

Malcolm wasn’t going to hide the truth now that Jason had called him on it.

“No, it’s not that. It’s just what meeting your parents means–for us.”

“What do you think it means for us?”

“I know how this is supposed to work. I meet your parents and that signifies a transition into a serious relationship.”

“You don’t think we’re serious now?”

“I’m not cut out for serious relationships. Serious relationships are for normal people with normal lives.”

Jason gave Malcolm a look.

“Malcolm, we’ve been going out for a month now. I sleep on your couch three nights a week. I hate to break it to you, but we’re already in a serious relationship.”

“How do you know I’m not seeing anyone else?”

“You’re not.”

“But how do you know?”

“Why are you acting so weird all of a sudden?”

“Maybe I just didn’t realize how quickly things were moving until now!”

“Really? Because it sounds to me like you’re scared to be in a real relationship.”

Malcolm was taken aback by Jason’s observation. Maybe he was right. Malcolm had spent all his life denying the possibility of a relationship. He never considered how he might feel to be in one. And it did scare him. He was so scared to be emotionally vulnerable with Jason, he was going to sabotage the relationship in order to minimize the risk of failure.

“I know it’s difficult to put yourself out there, but imagine how I felt last night. I brought up meeting my parents and you literally ran out the door.”

The memory of Malcolm bumping into tables and waiters came to mind and suddenly Jason couldn’t keep a straight face. Malcolm had to smile at the ridiculousness of his actions too.

“I didn’t handle that really well.”

“No, you didn’t. But that’s okay because you’re not going to scare me off that easily.”

He smiled earnestly now, taking comfort in Jason’s promise. Jason moved closer on the couch and touched a hand to Malcolm’s cheek.

“You don’t have to meet my parents, but just promise you’ll talk to me from now on? I’ll go as slow as you want with this relationship. You just have to let me know.”

Malcolm appreciated Jason’s patience. Everything was still so new. He didn’t have the benefit of past experience. All these thoughts and feeling he felt were totally unprecedented and he was still figuring things out. He was sure of one thing though. He didn’t want to let Jason go so easily. He was willing to work through his emotions if it meant keeping Jason around.

Jason’s hand lingered on Malcolm’s face. They had been staring at each other for too long now. The tension that was once between them had changed. Now they were daring the other one to make the first move. But this, Malcolm was comfortable with this.

He leaned forward and closed the distance between their lips. 

Jason responded eagerly, a moment later dropping his hands to Malcolm’s waist and pushing him gently until he was lying on his back. Quickly, he got rid of the suit and tie around Malcolm’s neck.

Things were heating up quickly. Jason knelt between Malcolm’s legs and planted a trail of kisses down his neck and torso. When Jason began to slow, Malcolm craned his neck and locked eyes with the man.

“Do you still feel like running?”

There wasn’t a doubt in Malcolm’s mind.

“I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
